Date Night
by 100-YardStare
Summary: Shit hits the fan when Bill Cipher decides to trick Red into making a deal with him. Her desperate decision to find someone to take out on a date will turn into a night that nobody will soon forget. (One shot) (Info on page).


**Authors Note:**

**As stated in the summary, this is a one shot, however, it is a (not-so-canon I don't know, haven't decided) spin off on my ongoing story ****_The Real World_****. So, if you want this to make sense at all you might want to be familiar with that story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy... well, whatever this is! **

**I also want to thank my friend and fellow Tumblr user whatstranquil for collaborating this idea with me. It was a lot of fun!**

**Rated T for cursing and a triangle demon possessing people. **

* * *

><p>There are those stories that you hear once and afterwards can never get off your mind. You know, the creepy shit. Something so ridiculous and far fetched while you listen to it yet after you take some time to step back and ponder over the clusterfuck your ears had the dishonor to listen to it's impossible to completely forget. This just so happens to be one of <em>those<em>.

Okay, yada yada the entire world has begun to rebuild itself after King Candy Freak broke from the arcade and allowed millions (nay billions) of Cy-bugs to ravage the real world. But time is able to heal all things, and it's been quite a few years since everything has gotten under control. Sometimes the humans will get the occasional Cy-bug that appears out of nowhere and reproduces but that's nothing the stationary beacons can't handle that have been spread globally. And hell if that doesn't work then folks have some programs roaming around with Hero's Duty guns, so it's not a biggie. Just got to keep everything organized and in line at all times like those humans are babysitting a bunch of crazy ass kids.

Anyway, onto what I'm trying to get at now. I'm sure you know of the First User, right? No? Maybe? Well either way, who the fuck cares this story isn't about her. At least directly. It's about someone way more awesome and classy than her but I'll get into that part later.

Throughout the years between sending the Cy-bugs back into virtual space and taking back earth, Kailey and friends had a lot of time to meet other Programs. One in particular is a little Animal Crossing: New Leaf gal named Red. Adorable as shit, but speaking honestly here, her back story is tragic as hell. Like, I know of Calhoun's back story with her fiance getting eaten and all, but Red was actually a human once.

Oh, shit you don't believe me do you? Well let me fill you in on that information. Apparently there was a group of people who were envious of Steven and Dannen's work, you know, the guys who were responsible for creating that laser beam thing that connects the real world to the digital world. This group, who I'll call "Organization Fucktard" since I honestly don't give a shit, tried copying Steven and Dannen's idea. All they were able to do however is replicate it. Horribly. Shit hit the fan. So the project was dumped. However, Organization Fucktard didn't give up. They started a project that created "Shell Programs" which are exactly what they sound like. No, not literal shells, like from the ocean, God no. Like program's only they have no souls. They are essentially barren and only able to move when a human host enters them.

Their first subject was a young woman, about the First User's age. They placed her in this New Leaf character shell named Red to control in the game world, but after they sent her in they couldn't get her back out in time. Her human body died but she was able to live and stay alive with her new program body. Kailey met Red at some point and befriended her.

I told you this was some creepy stuff, I warned you. But it gets worse. And now to my freaking point... this is where the story begins...

. . . . . . .

For a place in the south the chilly October air that would normally have settled in literally anywhere else other than this place was quite evident among the city. For once, instead of people walking around in shorts and T-shirts everyone was bundled up in cozy bitchin' sweaters. Leaves covered the ground aside from the roads in an array of oranges, reds and yellows. Good thing about rebuilding is that there wasn't a whole lot of usual public cars driving around yet, so there was that tranquil silence that accompanied the air that would have been nonexistent if there were traffic.

In one of the newer buildings, up on the 14th floor, Steven, Dannen and Kailey were sitting in another meeting. Since their courageous acts from a few years ago combined with their kick ass entrepreneurship that links video game worlds to the real world, they've started their own business, so to speak. But I'm not going into detail about that.

"You got that, Dannen? Be sure to be on site with our team around 8:00PM and investigate beacon #27 in Huntsville." I've had reports that it's been flickering so it's probably a spark in the energy source." Steven said as his eyes scanned through a series of documents, "If you can't figure out what the problem is on your own I'll send Felix out there to help."

"Yeah sure thing." Dannen responded, "Although I don't think that's necessary. Probably like you said, just a leak somewhere." Sitting up he nodded first before escorting himself out of the room. This left Steven and Kailey alone in the conference room, creating an awkward silence that was only disrupted when Steven shifted the stack of papers in his hands around.

"Did ya finish that report from yesterday about the new Programs you found?" Steven broke the silence, shifting his eyes from his documents and to Kailey who sat across from him.

"Yeah, I did." Kailey said, "Got another Sugar Rush racer that didn't go through the system before exiting their game. Normally I wouldn't mind but seeing as we've opened more portals so other arcade and game characters came come and go as they please it gets confusing once multiples of the same character get out without getting documented properly first."

"Eh, you can't blame them." Steven said, "They're just kids after all and just like us curiosity gets the better of them. I was considering placing a worker at each portal to make sure each character gets documented when they decide to visit the real world. That way we'll have them on our system immediately and not have to wait until one gets lost."

"I agree..." Kailey answered, "But why haven't we done this before?"

"It hasn't been a problem until we've set up more and more arcades and video game systems to the public again. Before when it was just a few games it was okay, but people are starting to get back on track again."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So, Kailey, since you're done why don't you take the evening off? Red's been asking about you, I'm sure she'll want to hang out."

"Errr, I already have plans actually for this evening."

"Planning ahead, huh? I'm guessing you're taking Red to hang out in New Leaf? I'm sure she'll want to show you her new house upgrade since last time."

"No, like I have plans with _someone else_." Although she tried to hide it a faint pink hue overcame the line across her cheeks and nose.

"With who?" This seemed to catch Steven's attention further.

"Well... Turbo asked me out on a date." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that before, that Turbo and Kailey are a couple, oops. Something that ridiculous slips my mind easily. Well, not really I know everything and anything so I could have told you but it would have ruined the surprise. Don't flatter yourself, it surprised me too even though I saw it coming, how does a dame like her get with a puny little freak like that?

"He _did what_?"

"You're acting like you're surprised! He's been onto me from the very start, I'm sure you don't think being obsessed with kidnapping me and then magically turning to our side during that apocalypse was normal?"

"Bowser kidnaps Peach and that doesn't mean anything!"

"You're kidding, right? Bowser adores Peach! It might have been just some trippy plan at the beginning but believe me, we had a big ol Beauty and the Beast drama going on."

"So now you're _dating_ him?"

"We've _been_ dating!"

Steven looked flustered. It was almost as if he was trying to bury that idea in the back of his head for ages and because it was now being dug back up he couldn't quite handle it. "I don't know why you date him anyway, he's short and in that King Candy form he looks old." _You're telling me, man. _

"He's a Program what do you expect!" Kailey sat up and scooted her seat in, "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were jealous."

"I am not jealous, I'm just..." He was so totally jealous, you humans are so easy to read.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one to think we're a weird couple." Kailey added before Steven could finish. A grin seemed to overcome her expression little by little then, ultimately being released by a chuckle, "I don't even know why you get so worked up about it, even Dannen has accepted it at this point and he's my brother. I say get used to seeing stuff like that, because I'm not the only one. Calhoun and Felix are a weird couple but I also saw a girl the other day holding hands with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Steven didn't answer. His confused and blunt expression stayed glued onto him until Kailey made it to the door. It was before she turned the doorknob that Steven managed to awkwardly pull away from his current thoughts and drag himself to say something else, "I still think you should bring Red with you. She misses you." He tried to encourage.

"You bet I do!" Red's voice pelted through the door, causing Kailey to step back in surprise. Only a second later did Kailey bring the door open, allowing Red to walk into the room, where apparently the little New Leaf girl had been waiting. "So where are we going tonight?" I have to admit she was pretty annoying, though of course so was another little chick I knew from Oregon.

"Well... I." Kailey was still taken aback about Reds appearance in the building, "I wasn't actually planning on..."

"Ohhh! I finally upgraded my house fully! It's so big you should really come and see it! Also the game is finally transitioning from summer to fall, so it's going to start looking nice soon!"

"Listen, Red..." Kailey started, "I'm going out with Turbo tonight. We can hang out but-"

"Wait, _hold up_!" Red looked up at Kailey, instantly snapping out of her blabbering about her house, "I can't go with you guys! Everyone will think I'm your kid again with Shortcake!"

Steven's face turned pink as his eyebrows irritably messed together at Red's comment.

"Like that's new." Kailey shrugged, "Don't worry about what other people think anyway."

"No! I don't want to be you guys third wheel anymore!"

"Well fine, if you think it's that bad why don't we make this a double date? You go and invite someone to take with you and we'll go out to eat at that new Japanese restaurant that opened down the street."

"A_ double date_?!" Based on Red's outburst this seemed like an even worse idea that her just going alone and looking like their child, "Okay, first up who would go on a date with me? I look like I'm twelve something years old!"

"Have Steven come with you." Kailey said.

"No! Nope, nope, nope! Don't drag me into this." Steven sat up quickly and gathered the papers on his desk and scurried past the two.

"See what I mean! I'll never get a date!" Red huffed.

"Well I'm sorry, but you either need to just come with us, get a date or not come at all. It's your choice."

Red huffed a little more but this time took her stick arms and wrapped them around herself tightly as if she was about to throw a fit. However, her continence reeled her back in and from her held breath she instead let out a sigh, "Okay... I'll go look for a date."

"We'll be at that restaurant at 8:00PM. I'll see you there."

"Sure thing..." Red mumbled, allowing Kailey to leave the room. She sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before walking away.

. . . . . . .

If you saw the utter patheticness of Red sitting like a puss on a swing set across the street for hours you would laugh your ass off too. I mean, who the hell does that? I've seen emo kids take things like dating better than she did. I suppose it was because of her situation. She was a woman in a little kid Animal Crossing body. I can't say I felt sorry for her because I lack empathy but if I did I would assume that's what sadness looked like. If it were raining it would have been perfect and I'd probably throw a lightning bolt on her too if I could.

Thoughts scrambled through her head about who she would ask on this double date. This mesh of images in her brain came together so quickly that this frustration could finally be seen on her face. Even little question marks appeared over her head as a part of her programmed form, so this made it look all the more comical.

"Who would go on a date with me?" Red muttered aloud, but just barely, "I can't take Trickster, he's a Pokemon and that wouldn't look right. Gah! I don't know. I might as well give up and not go at all. I don't even know why I gave this idea any slack."

It was then, piercing through that tranquil yet disparaging air that a light formed before her _(heh I freaking love this part). _This circle of light remained still before the swing set, locking her attention, then proceeded to take formation. A bright yellow and ravishing being in the shape of a triangle manifested before her, causing even the cold air itself to shiver in awe.

"HELLO!" The floating being said giddily (_I'll give you a clue you meatbags, it's me_), "I see you're in quite a conundrum, Doll Face. I have made my presence known to you so that you may make three wishes of your hearts desire!"

"What? Three wishes, really?" Red's pouting immediately shot into a smile.

"HAHAHA! No, just screwing with ya, I'm no damn genie." I laughed and let that soak in for a second. The distraught look on Red's face was priceless. "But ya know, I can help you out... The name's Bill just in case you were wondering."

"Really?" Her face lit up again.

"Look here, Doll Face I can see you need a date for this thing tonight and here I am. So go ahead, ask me."

"Are you serious?" Her domineer, although brightened had a twinge of skepticism in it, "I just met you though."

"Ah, who cares! Crazy shit like that happens all the time. You meet somebody you ask them out, it's not like a total alien thing you know."

"Okay... will you go out with me?"

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses, kid. I can't just go out with you just like that. I gotta get something out of the deal."

"What do you want then?" Red answered, "I don't have much... well, other than my house in New Leaf that is. You wanna be mayor or something?"

"Nah I don't wanna be no stupid mayor, kid." I relaxed a bit and hovered sideways in the air, making it look like I was leaning on an invisible wall to provide a sense of causality to the situation, "I only ask for a small favor in return."

"What kind of favor?" Red asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now, Doll Face, don't worry about it. I'll bring it up when the time comes near. Though I warn you, anything goes, and there's no backing down. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

A moment of silence overtook the yard as the October breeze halted and stopped the shifting of the leaves among the grasses. Red's eyes scanned the floor, deep in thought as she balanced the odds, "Sure. Deal." Red stated.

"Let's shake on it then, kid!" I extended a thin arm outward to the girl, though suddenly and rather uncontrollably my palm becoming engulfed in a cool blue flame. This blue eerie light seemed to encase the small area in which we stood like a candle among a dimly lit room.

Red broke from her reluctance and extended her hand back up to mine, gripping my little palm firmly and causing the blue flame to encase her own palm. "You got yourself a date! Haha!" I laughed again, though this time Red cringed in return. Boy oh boy, was this going to be a freaking fun night. What an idiot, am I right? Ha!

Being weird and able to transition into different clothes literally within the blink of an eye Red put on a little black and white stripped dress to go along with her Red Riding hood theme that she constantly stuck with. I don't know if that was because Red, the Shell Program body, was originally created to look like that or she just wanted to pun the shit out of the name Red and do that, but who am I kidding, it works. Anyway, so 8:00PM came up quick and we were about to meet up with that taller dark haired dame and her little ass streak of a date Turbo. I already knew they were inside the large restaurant though Red seemed to be lagging behind. She was nervous for some stupid reason, don't even ask, I guess she had never been on a date before cause she looked like a kid or something.

"What's the matter, kid, you coming or not?" I said aloud, floating before the sidewalk directly before the restaurant, "You're acting like the worlds falling on top of you."

"I'm just... well." Red stuttered, "I'm worried something might go wrong."

Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, give me a second to reconcile my thoughts here, this was so hilarious. You'd have to be standing there in front of her to see how she looked. Her eyes were perfect circles that were added with little lines as the sound of multiple and out of tune piano cords struck out of the blue. I guess it was part of her Program Shell body that did these things, but still.

"Believe me, Doll Face, this is nothing. I could show you what it feels like for something to _really_ go wrong." I hinted my future plans for the evening quite bluntly but she seemed to ignore it. "Look here, Red, just go in there and sit down with Mama there and Shorty and everything will be... fine." My form cringed a little when I said this, but this cringe dissipated rather instantly. Yet again, she refused to take this as a negative sign. Dense.

"Okay, I'm going." Red straightened herself up and entered the door and walked inside, coming up to the table within a few seconds.

"Hey, Red! Glad you decided to come." Kailey said as she looked up from the menu she was holding. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and set the list of food items down to focus all her attention on her. Turbo, still in his King Candy form, remained silent beside her.

"Hey, Kailey." Red greeted, "Yeah, it was kinda last minute but I got a date."

"Oh really? I'd like to meet him, where is he?"

"He's right-" Red paused when she noticed I didn't follow her into the restaurant. I watched her walk right in there and she didn't once turn around to make sure I was behind her. What a freak, hahaha! "He's... uh, I'll go get him!"

Red turned around instantly and flew back outside, where she found me floating in the exact same spot I was beforehand. The only difference was that I was screwing around with a fire hydrant at that point, waiting for this dog to get close enough to where I could pull the plug and blast the little beast sky high.

"Where were you, why didn't you come in?" Red fussed a little, "I walked in there looking like an idiot!"

"You didn't say anything." I said seriously as I continued to focus on the dog across the road, "It's not my fault you looked like an idiot."

Red turned, well, red for a second as she became flustered and a little bit irritated. It was from her moment of irritability that I flicked my wrist, sending the fire hydrant erupting with water, causing the pooch to almost piss itself as water came pouring down on top of it. "Hahahaha!" I laughed out loud, "Animals are pretty dumb too, aren't they?"

"Look, I'm going back in and you're coming with me!"

"All right, I'll come in." I responded, "Oh hey, you want me to screw with that Turbo guy a little bit? I see they're getting their drinks right now. I can turn his Coke into some sort of other liquid then we can watch his reaction when he drinks it."

"Wait, how do you know they're getting their drinks? And are you some sort of telepathic Program or something?" Red asked aloud firstly, though her curiosity of what I was capable of turned to amusement upon the idea of knowing we could prank Turbo, "And wait, what? You can turn liquids to something else?"

"Ya, you know..." I responded casually, "Car engine oil, bats blood, moose piss. That kind of stuff."

"Haha, that would be funny. Teach Shortcake a lesson about making fun of me, that's for sure."

"All right." I stated simply and began to focus on Turbo's drink in the restaurant. It was upon my concentration that Red turned around and started marching back inside. I guess she assumed I'd follow her inside again but I just watched her go back and return to the table.

"Okay, I want you to meet Bill." Red said with a sigh, "I'm not all too sure what game he's from though but he seems pretty cool."

Kailey and Turbo looked around baffled for a second though returned their gaze to the little New Leaf girl after they realized she hadn't brought anyone inside. "Red, who exactly is Bill?" Kailey asked calmly.

"He's the triang-" Red paused, wide eyed and embarrassed upon the realization that I didn't follower he back inside once again. "I don't believe this!"

"Look, Red, you don't have to worry about not having a date. You can hang out with us regardless." Kailey was trying to be sweet but Red was taking things way to seriously at this point so she became flustered anyway.

"No, he's here!" Red said as her face continued to turn red like a volcano.

It was then, that Turbo opened the can to his Coke and took a sip. Though once his tongue gathered a gulp full of the liquid he paused inquisitively and looked at the can, eyeing the thing like it was a foreign object. "This'th Coke taste like a Pepsi." He stated as is brow raised. Holy shit, I wish I could have recorded that but alas, his reaction was buried forever in my eternal memory instead.

Kailey and Red looked at him a moment, each in a different way, before returning to converse with each other, "I'll be right back." Red stated and walked away and back outside to where I was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She fussed upon the door closing behind her, "You said you'd follow me inside!"

"You didn't say when!" I said mockingly, "Don't give me that look."

"And what the hell was that? You turned a Coke into a Pepsi? That was your big transformation?"

"Hey, Doll Face, quit fussing at me, I'm no damn butler."

She signed again, "Look, this time you need to come in."

"I can come in, you say?" Although I was trying to hide malice at this point her invitation was to difficult to refuse, "I suppose I could. How about we shake on it, huh? A good date, and you agree again with our deal from before. Anything goes."

"Fine, whatever!" Red wailed her hands in the air impatiently.

"All right, first things first." I said and turned around to face her, "I got a necklace for you to wear."

"Wait, what?" Red paused in her series of fits and looked at me as if she was surprised, "You got a necklace for me?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I twirled my wrist again and a yellow crystal gem on a chain appeared around her neck. It was perfect, everything was falling together so easily. She was the little red riding hood unaware that there existed wolves in sheep's clothing. "How about we shake on that deal? Just once more?"

"S-sure." She stuttered as she blushed, taking her little hands and placing them on the gem that sat on her chest. She couldn't fathom what I had given it to her; it seemed she really lacked the idea of what it meant to receive something as a gift that wasn't just part of some characters programming. Too bad it wasn't a gift of sincerity.

Our hands reached out to each other in unison. For a moment longer, the darkened city retained it's tranquil glow among the city lights, though this sense of serenity having become like a snapshot in time once our hands touched. I let my blue flames engulf her form, causing my power to rip her soul from her program body like slipping a glove off a hand. Most intriguingly was the fact that her soul didn't look like her Red body, but who she was before she became Red. Her human self. I wondered how such a tall soul could be kept contained in that little physical form. Alas, it was just as easy to rip apart, and once I had her spirit separated from her body I stuffed it in the yellow gem, trapping her inside and giving me complete access to her body. It would be mine to control!

"Hahahah! HAHAHAHA!" I let out a lungful of laughter and with every passing breath this laugh became louder and louder among the streets. I could hear her screaming inside the gem, knocking on its interior though to no avail. Something as terrifying as this was pleasing to me. "All right, let's do this." I tried containing myself as I took a step forward, stumbling momentarily before I managed to get used to the physical form.

"What's going on here, let me out!" Red yelled, however her yelling silent to the real world among us, "What kind of Program are you!? Are you a virus?!"

"Ha! Kid, I don't know what you're talking about." I responded. "A deal's a deal though. I'll give you folks a good night and I can do whatever I want. You should really listen to the details before signing a contract."

I took a step forward, and then another, becoming acquainted quite instantly with Red's body. It was nothing from there; I simply walked back into the restaurant and back to the table, taking a seat across the way from Kailey and Shorty, allowing silence to set in before they noticed my arrival. I'd have to act for a while to get on their good side of course.

"Red?" Kailey peaked again from her menu, eyeing me strangely before she spoke up again, "Are you doing all right? Where is this Bill guy?"

"He's here..." I tried staying in lines with what Red might say but I was getting exited. I wanted to burst out and start the party then and there, but the timing wasn't quite right. Just thirty more seconds.

Kailey eyed me again, her lips forming into somewhat of a pout as she looked around, "I'm sorry Red, but you can't keep up these shenanigans. I understand if you couldn't find a date, it's completely okay."

"You're too nice, Toots, you know that?" This slipped my mouth and brought a sense of awkwardness to the table, causing Turbo to pull his attention form his menu and to me. However, I ignored this and set my attention back on the human girl, "Say, how hard can you punch?"

"Kailey! KAILEY!" Red was constantly yelling in the gem around the bodies neck, though I was the only one who could hear her. It took some heavy concentration to ignore her pleading and to return to the reality in front of me. Twenty more seconds.

"Red... are you feeling okay?" Kailey asked softly, "Maybe you should go back home and lie down."

"I'm fine, completely _fine_." I couldn't help but grin as the realization that I wasn't really Red overcame Kailey's expression. She wasn't as dense at least, but that was fine. The fun was about to start now and I could feel it easing over me like electricity flowing through a power-line. Yes, a power-line, if you could feel that rush like I could; to see it happening miles away and even envisioning the chaos that follows you'd know what I mean. Ten seconds.

"Look." Kailey's eyes narrowed. I could feel her heart begin to race as her hands tightened into fists from under the table, "You need to leave, _now_."

_Three, two one..._

The power shut off in the restaurant first, then one by one throughout the city. Even the streaming light of the cities beacon shut down, causing utter blackness to take over our reality. Instantly the people in the restaurant started chattering, some screaming, as the people running the place spoke up and started giving orders, "Everybody, please evacuate the restaurant."

Although attempting to be calm, the seriousness of the situation was terrifying. Funny how these beacons work. See, they're like Christmas lights. If one goes out, then all the other ones in the state district go out too. Dannen and the crew that was sent out to fix the one in Hunstville didn't realize that the power leakage wasn't an _accident_.

I started to chuckle then, my imitation of Red's voice vanishing like a wave of adrenaline upon letting go of my attempts of faking in front of Kailey and Shorty. My chuckle started turning again into outright laughter, and it was only then that Turbo looked up alerted from his dismissive mindset to match that of Kailey's beside him.

"Red's not here anymore!" I said through my laughter, "Bill's here! I'm Bill, get it now? I was screwing with your friend the entire time and now I'm going to screw with you guys!"

I sat up instantly from my seat and took out the ax that was in Red's pocket, swinging it onto the table as hard as I could and embedding the blade into the wood with a loud crack. This caused the people evacuating to hall ass completely out of there, leaving Kailey and Turbo who had remained seated to jump away and try to head for the door themselves. However, luckily for me and because of the blackout, the doors automatically lock once they close.

"Where's Red?!" Kailey hollered, for the moment completely daring in my presence. I have to admit she had guts.

"She's fine. Well, fine as a trapped soul can be. Can you imagine someones entire essence trapped in an item as small as your thumb? Pretty fucking sick, huh?"

This alerted her quite a bit, though I only broke her once I charged again, swinging the ax at them all the while unleashing my laughter to fill the pitch black restaurant. Kailey screamed and darted to the side while Turbo turned to the other. Shorty was alerted though he didn't seem to holler as much as she did.

"Give her back!" Kailey yelled again, and tossed a chair at me. I swung the ax hard at the oncoming chair, ripping it in half however before it could hit me.

"Got some arm there, Toots! Ha!" I couldn't help but start laughing again as I charged at her all the while continuing to swing the blade around. I moved just slowly enough to toy with her so she could run back and grab a hold of Turbo to head towards the back most part of the restaurant. "Keep running, I got all night!" I yelled again.

Out of fear and in a split second Kailey took Turbo and dived into a closet, closing and locking the door behind her. It could have been easy to hack away at it but I just stood outside it, listening for a moment. "Shit!" I heard Kailey say, "I left my purse on the table!"

"What' the matter? Don't have a phone to call for help?" I teased, "Don't worry, you two just kick back, relax and play seven minutes in heaven in that closet there while I hack a this door."

"No!" I heard Kailey gasp, "Please, don't!"

"Don't hurt them!" Red cried from within the gem, "Bill, stop this, now! This isn't what I wanted! I just wanted a date for the evening so I'd fit in!"

"Like I said, you should pay attention to the details of a contract before you make any hasty decisions, Doll Face!" I responded sarcastically, "Now you're mine! Ha! And because anything goes, I get to screw with your friends!"

"Let me out! DON'T HURT THEM!"

"You bet I can make them both pass out in one move?" I ignored her pleas with another bet, "Listen, it'll be hilarious!"

Without waiting for feedback I pelted myself from Red's body and passed through the door. In a quick decision, now in the pitch black closet I hurled myself into Turbo, not kicking his soul out but messing with him just enough where I assumed control of his body. This caused him to glitch everywhere, this red hued light filtering over the room in echos and pulses, allowing Kailey to see what was going on. Through this glitching Turbo turned from his King Candy persona and into his true form, allowing my yellow gaze to stick out much more suitably through his. It was with the help of his glowing eyes that helped with the feeling I was going for.

"Turbo?" Kailey spoke up once the glitching had settled down. I remained turned away from her, listening to her breath escalate as time lingered on. "Turbo, what happened? Why did you glitch? You're not supposed to glitch in the real world."

Again I remained quiet and listened, but only for a moment longer. I wanted to remain still long enough to catch her by surprise.

Only after I felt I had waited just long enough I turned around quickly to stun her. Because I acted so abruptly she couldn't look at me directly, still unaware that Turbo was no longer in control. After my turn I dashed across the closet and grabbed her, spinning her downward in a dip, and as hard as I could held her stationary and gave her a good hard, inappropriate kiss.

Apparently she knew something was up, because after a few seconds she started to struggle and attempted to push me away. Even though I had her right where I wanted her and could have easily held her down longer, I pulled back. Instantly I brought myself to grin as wide as I could, showing Turbo's yellow teeth that matched his glowing yellow eyed gaze. I allowed a quick glitch to surge through his body for an extra scare. "What's the matter, Toots?" I said as scarily as I could, even realizing myself how strange my voice sounded in replacement of his, "No tongue?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her eyes rolled back and she instantly passed out. It was hilarious. I couldn't keep her up any longer so I dropped her in order to turn Turbo's arms to hug his stomach to hold myself together. I don't think I laughed as hard as I did for at least a few years. It was terrific.

"What did you do to them?!" I could hear Red's spirit holler, "Don't hurt them!"

"I didn't hurt them, Doll Face, quit your wining! HAHAHAHA!" I literally could not stop laughing. At that moment I had to completely pull from Turbo, allowing myself some time to hover over both their unconscious bodies. "To easy!"

"Tell me what you did!" Red yelled again.

"I made them both pass out, just like I said!"

"That's impossible, Kailey never passes out!"

"WELL SHE SURE DID THIS TIME! HA!" I took a moment to gather myself and then unlocked the door, followed by slipping through the opening and returning to Red's body. After that, I dragged Turbo's body to the front of the place, watching as from my absence his form start to glitch back and ultimately settle onto King Candy. I made sure to prop him up and stick an empty Coke can in his hand to make it look like he was a drunk hobo or something. "Hm, something's missing." I stated aloud. A light bulb went off and I reached inside Red's pocket, taking out one of her envelops that she would have used to write letters to folks in her game. I drew knuckles on it and smacked it on Turbo's head, then took a step back. I only stared for a few second before I let loose another heavy laugh.

"Ha, get it?" I said aloud, turning the gem towards the unconscious Program, "See that? See what I did there?"

"A fist?" Red was confused, "What does that mean?"

"They're knuckles! Knuckle Head, get it? HAHAHA!" I didn't care if she got it, I thought the pun was brilliant since he had a big bald head anyway. "Anyway, where was I? Oh! Kailey should be waking up any moment now. Let's wait for her, shall we?"

"No!" Red said defiantly. She started to pound against the topaz gem once again but regardless of whatever she did she would never be able to break its hold. I was starting to think that she actually assumed that pounding on the thing would actually work, so out of a quick surge of irritation my laugh melted as I became serious.

"Look, Doll Face, quit that punching it's never going to work. The only way you'll ever get out of there is when I want to let you out." I paused momentarily to see if she would stop, but again, I continued to hear her hitting on the walls of her prison like a defiant child. It was getting to the point where she was starting to ruin the fun and games I was having; not that in the full outlook of things it mattered, but it was just that little prick in your back you couldn't brush off that made all the difference. I picked up the gem using her own palm, and focused hard on its surface and all its innards. It only took a quick flash before I allowed my blue fire to fill Red's hands, in return, begin to heat up the gem she was inside.

"Arrrggg! What are you doing?!" Red started to holler when she realized she was actually feeling a temperature change, "What's going on?!"

"Got your attention, huh?" I stated as I felt a grin encase the bodies expression, "Have you ever heard of hell fire, kid? This is just a taste of it. You want it to stop, you better stop pounding on that gem, got it? You're distracting me. And among all things, you're being defiant upon something that you made a deal with. I said no exceptions, no turning back. You're mine now, quit acting out!"

I heard an utterly void silence replace the pounding and hollering from before. It was like the eye of the storm that passed over a place once being rampaged with wind, only to become withdrawn after a certain time. I knew Red wouldn't' stay quiet forever though; she would probably forget after Kailey woke up and I started messing with her again. Typical human emotions.

It was then, among that silence that I heard the closet door jingle and finally the door itself open. Although I didn't see her just yet I knew Kailey was peeking outside to look at her surroundings. As a reaction, what irritation I had before dissipated quickly as I returned to a direct focus on the dark haired dame before me.

After a few moments Kailey had walked away from her hiding place and was easing her way outward into the open room. As her eyes scanned over the darkness it hit me that she was going to try and find her phone. As fun as it sounded to get her friends like Wreck-It Ralph and that Sergeant involved I had a preference to just mess with her. Turbo had easily been knocked out due to the instability of his coding, so just a single prey to focus on was all I really needed. Besides, the power would be back on soon, and I wanted to savor this darkness for as long as I possibly could due to its ability to make my plans move along as I wanted.

"You know, I should have formally introduced myself while you were out cold, Toots." I said aloud to get her attention. Quickly Kailey halted her gaze over the room and to the left, where she instantly saw me in Red's body, "See, I live in a place called the Dreamscape. You can't really see me unless you're out of it, though Programs seem to be a little different for some reason. Interesting, isn't it? Although I have heard of people that could see beings of pure energy like me, they're just rare. I wonder... would you be able to?"

"Stay away from me!" Kailey ignored my question. Of course, I knew she was going to. That sort of question could be answered another day now that I had free range on all of Red's friends.

"Start running." I stated, chuckling a bit through my attempts at being serious. After my statement I took out Red's ax again, allowing it to shine under the moonlight to where Kailey could see it. Once she saw it, she listened rather quickly. I wish Red was as obedient as she was.

Due to the front doors being locked Kailey took another route and headed to the kitchen in the back. Although fast I managed to keep up, darting through the chairs and tables all the way to where she was going. The sound of our footsteps became more echoed once we reached the kitchen area, however, causing a sort of distortion among the walls that confused Kailey as she struggled to find her way through the darkness. It was only when she realized she was cornered, that she turned around to face me, reaching her hand out desperately for something to grab, to her luck, grabbing a frying pan from the struggle.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Kailey said as she held the pan upward, her arms shaking only momentarily between moments as she stared me down.

"You're warning me? Ha!" I said, "Damn, you really have some spitfire to ya, talking to someone like me like that." I ignored her warnings and approached her, keeping the ax to the side as to not actually hurt her just in case she decided to do something funny. As I got closer, however, I could sense she was preparing to hit me with the pan. I almost ached for it to happen. No, I wanted it to happen. Not only did I want to feel Red's body pain tolerance but I just wanted to _feel _something. Being a being of pure energy that doesn't experience any of the senses can get old after a while.

Just like I anticipated, her frying pan came plummeting down onto Red's head, though of course, this didn't do much to faze me. As a matter of fact I grinned wider because of it, "Is that all you got?" I chuckled loudly, "_Harder_!"

Stunned, but not backing down she hit me sideways this time, sending Red's face flying to the right. However, I recovered quickly, containing that large grin wrapped around the bodies face like it was plastered onto me, "Do it _harder_!"

After that, I could see "DONE" written all over her expression. She took the frying pan and shoved it at me with enough force to push me back, creating an opening for her to escape. I saw her jump around me and around the corner so fast that it was like watching a doe leap a fence.

"_Where are you going_?" I hummed lightly, turning around and following her out a back door that hadn't been shut from the evacuation and into the streets. It was only after she left the doorway and turned an immediately left did she realize she was in an alley way. "This night is just getting better and better." I said aloud, though I knew good and well from that point it was almost over. At least for now.

Kailey flipped around, realizing she was cornered once again and pressed herself against the brick wall as she brought her arms around her chest as if attempting to shield her body. I let the ax hang from my hands as I approached her, continuing to laugh and soak up the entertainment I was getting out of the situation. However, among my laughter, Red started pounding on the gem again, breaking the mood quite instantly.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She hollered, "Please, just leave her alone!"

"Begging now, aren't we?" I responded, without caring that Kailey could hear me, "Don't worry, I'll leave her alone. For now."

After my statement, the power around the city came back on. Like a deep breath, I heard the gasp of electricity course through the buildings, ultimately reaching the beacon in the distance, which provided that last bright ray to send its light over and even into the alley. I took that moment, too pull myself from Red's body, and in return reach into the gem around the bodies neck and pull out her soul.

"Wh-what's going on?" Red stuttered as if surprised I listened to her, "Why did you let me out?"

I took a long look at her soul and how utterly different it was compared to the Red program; she was a human girl, perhaps not older than twenty one and yet this appearance of her true self was permanently hidden among this shell body. Again, that peak of interest coursed through me, much like the city had done with its return to power. Humans were pretty dumb but then again they were pretty smart too. I would have guessed it would have taken at least another century for them to come this far technological wise, but like everything there were many paths in time and space to take.

"My dearest, Red." I said aloud, continuing to keep my grip on her hand as to not let her soul fall back into her body just yet, "I let you out because it's all in my plan. Don't think this is over. There are many other nights. You haven't seen the last of me. Just remember, I'll be watching you. Also, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byeee!"

From my goodbye I finally let go, watching her soul fall back into her program body, disappearing into it like water into a sponge. Afterwards, I dissipated into the air and buried myself in the fabric of reality as to make sure it seemed I was completely gone. I waited, however, and listened before I left completely.

Kailey's eyes were wide as she stared at Red waking up. She had apparently seen the entire thing based on how baffled and amazed she looked. This wide eyed and open mouthed stare remained as Red woke up, taking a gasp of air into her lungs as if she had come up from being submerged in water for the longest time. "Ugh." Red stated as she dropped the ax in her hand, "What did you do? Hit me with a frying pan?"

Kailey remained still for a moment, but after it slowly began to dawn on her that Red was herself again she sat up and rushed over to her friend, landing on her knees and patting Red down as a mother would do if she were to inspect her child of bruises, "Red! Red, are you okay?"

"Just soar..." Red responded, "I guess my body is just as underwhelming as usual."

"You can get a medicine pack in New Leaf to make you feel better." Kailey stated, "But... who was that glowy triangle thing I saw hovering over your body? He was talking to a big puff ball of air that looked like a person."

"That puff ball of air happened to be me." Red said as if she was offended, "And that glowy Doritos asshole was Bill."

"B-bill?" Kailey stuttered my name a little bit, "You mean that Program you asked out did all this to you?! But how? I thought only... well viruses could do that."

Ha, they were still contemplating whether if I was a Program or not. I guess things get a little confusing and it's hard to tell what is what the further you bury yourself in technology. All I can say is that I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness, and viruses, as malicious as they are, have weaknesses.

I watched them for a moment help each other up, continuing to shroud myself in the fabric of reality, those fibers that acted as windows between the world among me and the Dreamscape. Knowing these two particularly could see me struck my interest, so of course I'd have to return when the time was needed. But for now, I'll just have to keep an eye on Red and her friends. I foresee many possibilities that await me through these course of events.

. . . . . . .

So, there you have it, the creepy story is over. But please, don't roll your eyes at this bullshit, this isn't the first time I've been involved in something weird like this. Possessing twelve year olds is my thing apparently. But then again Red isn't a twelve year old she just looks like one. Ah, whatever, you get the picture. Hey, being pretty much immortal leaves me a lot of time on my hands so I gotta entertain myself some how.


End file.
